New Beginnings
by TFfangirl
Summary: Its had been a year since Optimus became one with the allspark. Soon after, the Ark returned with comrades but the search isn't over yet. Arcee and Bumblebee go investigating for two autobot life signals. Friendships will be made. Sorry I suck at summaries :P And if I make any grammar mistakes I am very sorry...I wrote this at 1 A.M.


_Description: It has been a year since Optimus Prime's "death". Arcee and Bumblebee go out to investigate two life signals in hopes for new allys. Friendships are made, and so are relationships..._

**A/N: Hey guys I decided to rewrite this since a lot has happened in the TFP era...though I will continue it in the TFP version until further notice but for now enjoy! Remember...reviews encourage so please review! Note: I do not own Transformers, Hex and SwiftStriker are my OC's. Thankyou!**

**Chapter 1: Stasis**

The beat up ship stood still in deep space, Two glowing stasis pods revealed it had lifeforms inside but they didn't seem to move. Being in stasis for eons and no one or no thing to get them out. Until today. The small get away ship burst to life with warnings of an on coming threat. The ship broke their stasis and the sound of life could be heard throughout the entire cabin. One of the warriors ran to the control panel and immediatley started typing in commands to start up the defence systems, While the other that had gotten out of stasis slower caught up to what was happening, ran to the pilot seat and started up the ship's engines and flew them away from the unwanted threat. "Decepticons?" the small femme said frantically. "most likely, do anything to get us away from here!" said the much larger mech."No arguement there..."

_**Meanwhile back on Cybertron:**_

"Bumblebee, I'm picking up two autobot life signals, but they're very faint." Arcee stated as the former autobot scout ran to her side. "Well lets go investigate!" Arcee looked up at her friend with a smile, "we might want to ask Ultra Magnus for his ship first, look at the coordinates." Bumblebee and Arcee were very eager to have discovered these signals. It's been a year since Optimus Prime sacrificed himself for Cybertron's regrowth.

They had gotten many new coleagues along the way, The 'Ark' had returned to Cybertron along with Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, Mirage and many others. But to see autobot life signals was a risk they were willing to take!

"Well whatcha waiting around for 'Cee lets go!" Bumblebee stated as him and Arcee got aboard Ultra Magnus' ship (with his permission) And went off to investigate."Let's just hope no 'Cons got to them before we did...Megatron may have said the decepitcons were no more but that doesn't mean they all got the memo" Arcee said with a stern look on her face. "Too late for that 'Cee...I'm detecting enemy signals near those coordinates!" Bumblebee said as he looked at a worried Arcee.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I don't know how much longer we can hold 'em, we're almost out of ammunition!" the two autobots had been being chased around and shot at for the past hour in human time. "I don't think that will be much of a problem anymore, look!" Said femme autobot as she pointed at one of the monitors on the side. It was surely Arcee and Bumblebee shooting away at they're invaders. About after ten shots from 'Bee the decepticons had turn tails and ran like cowards.

"Well that didn't take long." said the tall mech who's face looked amused as they're helpers neared in the giant ship. The two autobots opened up the ship door to greet Bumblebee and Arcee who were lowering out of they're ship as well.

"Greeting soldiers," said Arcee "My name is Arcee and this is my comrade Bumblebee, we are part of 'Team Prime', please what are your names cadets?" Arcee said with a stern look on her face. The other two autobots looked baffled. "Whoa wait a second..team PRIME? As in Optimus Prime?" Asked the mech."Well we were part of team Prime but there sadly is no more Prime, Optimus sacrificed himself so that new life could flourish on Cybertron" Bumblebee stated with a look of depression.

"Wait you mean to tell us Cybertron i-is back?!" the femme said eagerly."Yes,yes but that is a story for when we get back to base, now your names soldiers?" Arcee asked once more. Both autobots stood straight up with salutes while stating they're names "My designation is Hex,mam!" the tall mech said with loyalty, "SwiftSriker, reporting for duty!" said the small femme, who was alittle taller than Arcee but still very young."But you can just call me Striker." The small autobot said smiling at Arcee."Hex, Sriker...I would like to welcome you to our team, but as of right now the war is over but decepticons still pose a threat, obviously, even with they're leader gone into deep space they are still likely to attack. But we also need some builders to help us finish the restoration of our home...lets hope you two are good in the battlefield and good with architechtury." Bumblebee said jokingly.

They all stared heading back to Cybertron, talking about the war and what had happened since everyone departed for the stars.

"So, Striker, tell me how is it that you too managed to get away from Cybertron this far without getting scraped?"Arcee said curiously."Well, we had 'cons chasing us left and right and we thought we were about to join the well of allsparks but the decepticons started flying away we went to look at what they were running away from and the sight was just terrible." Striker started to tear up so Hex cuts in to finish."We saw in the distance one of our former comrades get blown to bits and the blast kept carrying, Striker here is very sensitive when it comes to loosing a close one so I had to drag her into the stasis pod in order to protect her, then I put myself into stasis, the blast must have hit hard because the ship never got us out of stasis so the blast must have damaged the ship's power supply and shut down for all these eons, until now, why it decided to finally wake us up from this long slumber I'll never know why." the mech said frustratingly.

"Well on the good side of things, you're alive, and home" said Bumblebee as he lowered the ship to the ground. Evryone must have gotten the news of Arcee and 'Bee locating two more autobots because they all came swarming the ship to greet the newest members.

"Whoa you two must be lucky 'cause 'Bee and 'Cee saved y'alls tailpipes! alright! " stated Jazz in a historical tone. "They sure did, we were almost 'Con chow! said Hex with a laugh. "The names Jazz, welcome to the team fellas" Jazz said with a smile."Thankyou, we're glad to be here, and to be home" said Striker.

"C'mon you two, you look like you could use some sweet energon" Chromia said as her and her Sparkmate Ironhide led them inside the base to get some refreshments.

"Well that adds two more to the ranks 'Bee, good work today partner" Arcee said as she highfived Bumblebee. "You too, I just hope we can get things speeded up around here, now that we have more help."Bumblebee said in disbelief. "Bumblebee don't give up just yet we will get Cybertron back to the way it was, it will just take time...now cheer up, we need to go celebrate with our new friends!"

This made Bumblebee perk up abit, he followed Arcee close behind into the bas where the others were and started having a good time talking with long lost friends who returned home and started talking about plans for buildings.

All in all it was a great night.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a review! This was just an introduction for my OC's I will be adding more chapters later but for your own safety I'm rating this M for later preferences :3! I will also be telling more about my charcters backgrounds! Peaces for now! :3**


End file.
